<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thiam：入侵标记 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825600">Thiam：入侵标记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, M/M, Murder Theo, Police Liam, Poor Liam, Torture, dark story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thiam：入侵标记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Liam。”<br/>
名字被叫到，这迫使Liam在此时形态下，极其敏感的浑身绷紧。心脏要挤破胸口，Liam熟知这个声音。即使他们彼此并未有相处和对话，然而现在却划破刻在Liam脑中。<br/>
Liam对天发誓他希望自己猜错，不过内心的自信感却不知从何而来，相当清晰。火气从这位年轻刚转正的新刑警内心窜出来，刚烈的性格迫使他并不冷静，“Theo！该死，你对我做什么？”<br/>
经过这段日子的调查，Liam几乎每日每夜都在想着这名犯人。Liam发誓要抓到他，可能一般心里是希望立功得到认可，可更多的是他看不惯那张脸和对方自大的行为。<br/>
Theo是最近在城里兴风作乱的大盗，是的，他只是一个大盗。银行和博物馆，没有他入手不了的地方。或许他身后还有强大的势力投靠，可惜警方还没寻觅到影子。警方几次都未能抓住Theo的这份丑态，最近被媒体张扬的展现在了群众面前，批判和谴责与日俱增。<br/>
Liam发誓自己要抓住对方，毕竟他第一次参加任务，第一次接触Theo的案件，当时就被Theo从身后打晕了。自打那次开始，Liam就和打了鸡血似的记仇。后来几次，他冲在前面，然而每每眼看要成功，Theo却都耍了他。不知道Theo是不是觉得这张新面孔很好欺负，他不光当着Liam的面偷走东西，还让Liam在那些上级面前出丑被训。<br/>
只是Liam承认，Theo有张女孩子见了必定迷恋的帅气脸蛋。那份让他厌恶的自信笑容摆上去，若不看身份背景，的确相当蛊惑人心。就因为这点，Liam见到他就想咬碎自己的牙。<br/>
“我以为你只是一根筋，想不到还有点脑子。”Theo的声音从前方传来。Liam被蒙住眼睛，看不到人，只能寻觅着声音脑中勾勒出Theo的身姿。别说，这几日对于Theo的执着，以及对于Theo行动的分析，Liam可以不害羞的讲，他现在闭着眼睡觉都能描绘出Theo的样子于口吻。<br/>
“不愧是可以转正，”Theo最后嗤笑一声，却满口讽刺。<br/>
“别小看我，你个犯罪者！”Liam咬牙切齿的原因可不是因为Theo对他冷嘲热讽，也不是因为Theo把他囚禁弄出这幅狼狈的样子。而是因为Liam被抓之前，正揭露了Theo不为人知的一面。<br/>
Theo不是大众以为的单纯大盗，而是一名连环杀人犯。<br/>
Liam不管上面人如何笑话自己天马行空的推测，或者讽刺自己的行动鲁莽，Liam开始争分夺秒的搜索逮捕Theo的方法。经过许多途径，他发现Theo和几年前的杀人案有所联系。而从那个案子出发，竟然近几年断断续续出现了好几个类似的案子，看似无关，却实则紧密。<br/>
同事都觉得Liam是想立功想着魔了，竟然扯到那么远的案子上，从那里出发引出别的路线寻找Theo，肯定早就被带偏了路子。不过Liam才不相信，他确信自己直觉和那紧握的线索，按照蛛丝马迹最终发现Theo才是幕后凶手。<br/>
“你——！”Liam一挺身却摔回椅子上，他四肢都被绑住。这不是木头椅子，他无法向后把椅子摔断。“我会逮捕你，让你受到应有的惩罚！”<br/>
掌声响起，配合的自然会是Theo讥讽的脸，“我相信你看过电影，每个警察角色总要加几句没用的正义台词。比如就是你刚才那句。”<br/>
Liam不清楚自己之前昏迷多久，现在几时。只是最后的记忆就是终于追到了Theo，把大盗逼入死路墙角。他揭露出Theo的罪行，的确令Theo露出吃惊的表情，而Liam乘胜追击告诉了对方为何追击查到了线索，手段的确高明。<br/>
不过万万没想到，这条路其实有一部分是Theo的计划。Liam不但没抓住，反而被弄晕带走。终究抵不过这个狡猾的男子，再次颜面丢尽。<br/>
“Liam Dunbar，”Theo精确无误的叫出Liam的名字，显然对他有所调查。Liam皱起眉头，不管如何都无法看到Theo的位置。<br/>
Theo在绕着他迈步，声音环绕着扩散开，“你知道我为何带你来吗？”<br/>
“因为你觉得这样羞辱我很有趣？”Liam恶狠狠的咕哝，他想捉住这个人，可惜自己才是被捉住的人。<br/>
“我承认的确有一些，而我的确也想看你挫败的样子。”Theo直言不讳，甚至伸到Liam左耳边打了个响指，害得Liam哆嗦了下。Theo满足的收回手，“因为我对你很上心，小菜鸟。你对我穷追不舍的态度令人难忘，我知道这话听着奇怪，可我明确的告诉你，你吸引了我。”<br/>
“行了，把你恶心的话收起来，”Liam耐不住的乍舌，他抿着嘴咬着牙，别开头扭动脖子，让自己吞下怒吼的火气。“我对你的并不是兴趣，我只是要抓住你伸张正义。”<br/>
Theo这次换了一边耳侧打了响指，“对，没错。还有你这个傻里傻气的正义台词，比超级英雄漫画还要无聊。”Theo短暂的沉默令Liam感觉到了目光的审视，“我没想到真有人会来扮演你这样的菜鸟热血警察，因此很有趣。”<br/>
“闭嘴！”Liam感觉浑身起的发抖，鼻子都因为从体内挤出的火气而哼起来。他的这条冲脾气，会被朋友笑话成警犬。<br/>
“我没想到你会挖出我藏起来的事，你是第一个。看来你的热血警察元素里还多了点小聪明。”Theo的声音略带自嘲，大概没想到会被Liam发现。只是面对这样的Liam，Theo一点也不担心，“我觉得你很有趣，Liam。所以我每次都故意拖延行动，确保你追上来，再看着你被抛下失败的样子。”<br/>
想不到先前的一切都是Theo作秀，而自己还差得远这点被内心承认后，Liam气的说不出话。Theo倒是相当满足，只是他的脚步声停了下来，驻足在Liam身后。<br/>
Liam不自觉感到后背发凉。从他第一次看到Theo就从未放松警惕，而是感觉越来越遭。他从Theo身上感觉其之深，绝对不是厉害的大盗那么简单，这也是为何他和其他警察行动不同。Liam有敏感的直觉性，还有自豪的行动能力，他从不认为自己有看错Theo，因此也没有会心软放松警惕的可能性。<br/>
“我要把你囚禁在这里。”<br/>
耳边Theo的声音如同一只恶魔，清晰而低沉，嗓音波动下的性感此时传来丝丝令人汗毛竖起的感觉。对方的话直白到会让人发笑，可惜Liam的直觉告诉自己对方会这样做，此时也已经付出行动。<br/>
Liam忽的感到肩头被对方的手指碰触，隔着衣服按压在上方。他试图甩动肩膀厌恶的躲闪，可惜被困住的他也只能如此而已，对方更是如同猎鹰的爪子似的擒住他，让他不能乱动。<br/>
紧接着，湿润温热的感觉曾到Liam的耳朵。即使还没反应过来，Liam却感到发毛的内心给他大脑中传输了不该理解的画面，恶心感差点迫使他惊呼出来。<br/>
“你在干什么！”Liam脱口而出，理解比思维仅仅迟了一秒。他无法接受对方的行为，想用袖子擦干，但不能做到。那份粘湿的感觉残留在耳廓外沿，被近处的呼吸吹得发亮。Liam控制不了的内部发烫，羞辱和怒火灼烧，“我要把你的舌头割掉！”<br/>
“我相信你会付出行动，只是你现在没机会罢了。”Theo的讽刺如此近，Liam顺着声音看过去，然而他怒视瞪去的目光却被蒙住眼睛的布遮挡，连睁大都办不成 。<br/>
无法预测Theo会干什么，这点是Liam最痛恨的。他们紧紧第一次共处一室如此单独说话，却成为Liam最痛苦的时刻。这位新人刑警只觉得自己能力不足，他甚至目前无法想到好的方法。<br/>
看得出他的苦恼，Theo读心似的继续讲，“虽然我承认你这次不错，可你还是不会用脑子。这就是为何我能轻易搞定你。”他的手指重重的戳了Liam的太阳穴，“好好动动你的脑子。”<br/>
猛的，Theo捏住了Liam的下巴。Liam被掰过头，难受的直咧嘴，他下巴被对方掐得发紧。甚至后背因为动作一挺，狠狠撞在椅子上，顶在背部。<br/>
这时候Liam才凭借感觉推测到，这把椅子被固定在了地上，四只腿都动不了，而他也根本无法凭借此时的行为晃动椅子。他不能转动椅子，也不能抬着椅子走动，如果有手也无法举起椅子当武器。<br/>
这些问题还没完全塞进他脑子里，视野黑暗中他却被吻住了。<br/>
Liam有种自己被抽空的触感，这统统来自Theo在他唇上肆意留下戏弄和不明含义的亲吻。没有夸张亲热的动作，反而好似吞噬食物似的张开口笼罩上唇，紧接着用力的吮吸了下他。<br/>
第一个反应Liam就是突然张开嘴想要咬上去。他要撕烂Theo的那张嘴，可惜却扑空。<br/>
“别和一只饿狼似的，”Theo看着Liam失败的样子，单方面给予评论。“我就知道你会这样，因为你平日做事就是一个毫无章法的野生动物。也许我该管管你的牙。”<br/>
Theo这样说着便拉出布要堵住Liam的嘴。Liam誓死不从，却被人捏住了鼻子。憋气是短暂的，在这个情况下他根本无法有任何含气的准备。张开嘴的同时就被人堵住了嘴，鼻孔只能用力的喘着粗气。<br/>
除了呜咽，Liam再也说不出话。咒骂和厌恶，全部感情揉进他发泄的鼻音中，无计可施。身子前后晃着，金属椅子被他弄的发响，可惜下方纹丝不动。Liam绝望的被困在椅子上，看不到。只感到手脚被困住的地方如何被摩痛，嘴里唾液被吸干后的酸涩。<br/>
Theo走动的声音从后方移至前方。Liam觉得身上每根神经都被这些声音牵动，他好似脑中能看到一个模糊的身影，却被藏起来。然而奇怪的感情反而越来越浓，Liam觉得大事不妙。<br/>
“我想让你成为我的人，Liam。”在知道Liam说不了话的情况下，Theo开口极其自在许多。“别误会，伙计。我想表达的是，我希望你能留在这里，成为满足我眼睛的存在。”<br/>
Liam捕捉到另一种声音，紧接着他感到坚硬尖长的物体抵在大腿上，Theo的声音响起时再度被拉近，就在几厘米前的位置，“暴躁的小狼崽如何被驯服，那要先屈服再说。”<br/>
刀子割开Liam警服裤子里侧，即使还没伤及肉，可这种羞耻的行为依旧迫使Liam猛烈的哼出声音进行反抗。他的两只腿被固定在椅子腿两侧，无法合拢，更不可能给对方一脚。<br/>
不常暴露的肌肤感到空气温度后，Liam反而更多的是察觉到Theo落在他腿上的视线。不同与爱恋感情的情人之间的视线，也不同于照顾自己抚养时父母的视线，更不是朋友之间戏弄或者不在意的视线。<br/>
Theo给她的感觉如同一个危险的儿童，找到了一个新玩具。而或者电影里的疯狂科学家，想到了新实验的点子。<br/>
Liam的舌头被短缩堵在嘴巴伸出，只能被布压住痛苦酸痛的挣扎。单调的音节几乎被灌回他的身体，冲入大脑发胀。<br/>
随即刀刃下去，浅却慢的划破他腿内侧。不是为了让他失血，而是为了让他感受刀尖割破肌肤的触感。<br/>
疼痛尖锐的流窜，Liam不会哭喊，可这也足以让他呻吟，呼吸不稳。<br/>
这远远还不够，比刀子更促使Liam汗毛竖起的是，他感到Theo凑近他大腿舔了上去。可能是要舐去血迹，不过Liam感到的只有刮过伤口的刺痛。这好比猫的舌头，他觉得Theo浑身上下从里到外都挂满尖刺。<br/>
在随后的时间里，Liam除了呜咽得喉咙酸痛，大脑缺氧外。他还承受着浑身冒出的冷汗，这些都是因为Theo给他留下的伤口。<br/>
年轻的新人警察不敢想象自己的新制服现在变成了什么样子，Liam把它割破，连同里面的衬衫一起划成碎片，零散地挂在Liam身上。没有特别的规律，只是给Liam身体各处都划出伤口。<br/>
Liam不清楚有没有流血，因为肿起的伤口四周滚烫到他察觉不到触感。而这些随着增长多密密麻麻占据了整个前身，如同无言的拷问。<br/>
每次割完，Theo都会做同样的事情。伸出舌头舔去血迹，把唾液粘湿涂抹在Liam的伤口中，品尝这只可怜菜鸟的味道。Liam感到唾液蒸发的凉意，还有伤口下的火辣，两种感觉不和谐的骚扰他。<br/>
等皮肤干了后，他便赶到干涩黏黏的感觉残留于上方，Theo的津液化作了薄膜。厌恶感堆积，压得Liam上不来气。甚至他都能感到Theo的味道盖满肌肤，难闻得令他皱起鼻子。无法换气，他被淹没在了这个味道中，被触感包裹，浑身犯痒。<br/>
不知道时间过了多久，Theo这种在他看来没意义的行为也不知道进行了多少次。Liam开始还会脑子下意识记住被划破几下，可惜后来感觉就迟钝起来，大脑也麻木，从而记忆中的数字扭曲，完全不知数到了几。<br/>
“好了，”刀子离开，舌头收回。Theo终于停下了行为，满足的乐起来。<br/>
Liam感觉自己要爆发，他想变成野兽，用爪子撕碎对方。他的尊严被对方糟蹋，染指，嘲弄，践踏。他狼狈的样子只被对方看到，就连自己都被允许。<br/>
“我的分泌物进入到了你的体内，从这些细小疼痛的伤口里，密密麻麻的爬进去。”Theo一字一句的道出。细语间蛊惑的发出病毒似的可怕味道。<br/>
Liam鸡皮疙瘩全上来，Theo反而越缩越带劲，“和你融为一体。你感觉到我了吗？Liam。在看不见的情况下，你就好好感觉这覆盖在内部的感觉吧。”<br/>
顿了几秒，Theo的脚步声却改了方向的响起，朝着远去走开，“也许下次我们能换个方法，让你融入更多属于我的标记。”<br/>
Liam不愿意思考这话的含义，而是发出声音把自己的想法从肺里挤出。不过未能吐出半个单词，他便被Theo留在了大门内，拴在被汗水弄湿的金属椅上。<br/>
他被留在了Theo的味道里。<br/>
涂抹填满伤口的满满味道里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>